


Notes on a Parricide

by sunbeamruins



Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen, The Sacrifice Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbeamruins/pseuds/sunbeamruins
Summary: Sometimes you wonder if these thoughts would have come sooner had you not been thrown in the deep end as soon as you woke up. (part of you knows if not for the deep end, you wouldn't have woken up at all.)
Kudos: 9





	Notes on a Parricide

You had parents once, you think.  
(and you killed them, the voice whispers. they lost their minds and then their lives, torn to bits as they fought each other, as they fought you, and the food stocks dwindled)

You know they existed, preserved in sketchy memories like wirework statues someone forgot to stretch skin over. Remembering them feels more like recalling a fact. The Earth is round, Lotus is gone, you had parents.

Before, only one of those things hurt. 

Now, having stood mourning over the grave of a boy both older and younger than you'll ever be, there's a new ache of loss. Umbra has a name to hold onto, a face. You have a few sentences, the impression of a larger hand holding yours. 

You slip out of the comforting steel skin of who you used to be (who once was someone else. one more thing that makes the two of you the same) and feel the desert wind of Mars, the sea salt of Uranus, the polluted smog of Jupiter against your face and wonder _was this home?_

Sometimes you wonder if these thoughts would have come sooner had you not been thrown in the deep end as soon as you woke up. (part of you knows if not for the deep end, you wouldn't have woken up at all.)

They drive you to the furthest reaches of the known void, from the crumbling husks of the derelicts to the pristine towers with their neural relays and hidden passages. You scour the surface of Lua, falling through more void rifts than advisable as you crawl through fractured preservations of the past, nimble fingers deciphering elegant Orokin code because one more terminal, one more vault, and maybe you'll find them. Yet every time you turn up empty handed back at the orbiter, greeted by the smile that no longer crosses your face and the nickname from your father, voice lost to the imitation of yours.

Eventually you are forced to face the truth.

In their search for perfection, they wiped away anything impure. Like your parents. (like you)

Now there's only this: memories repeated to you by a shadow wearing your face.


End file.
